


You Saved Me, Let Me Save You

by thelatewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are in a relationship from the start, Jess is alive, Kinda AU?, M/M, Sam actually stayed in college for 3 years, cas is a hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: Its been almost three years, since Sam left. It was just another hunt when things went wrong. John's died. Sam and his long term girlfriend, Jessica make their way to see Dean and Bobby, only to find out there's someone new. Someone who changed Dean's life forever. Right before Sam can meet the stranger Castiel, A demon who wants revenge takes Dean's mystery lover while Dean was in the hospital. Can The boys and Bobby get Cas before its too late or will Dean lose his chance to be happy for the rest of his life?





	1. Sam gets the News

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also uploaded to my wattpad! Enjoy!

\--Sam's POV--

It all happened unexpectedly. 

“Sam! Come on. We’re supposed to be on our way there already.” Jess walks into our bedroom.

I smile up at her, fixing my tie. I grab my phone and key when it goes off. 

Unknown Number

“Hello?” I answer.

“Sam.”

“Bobby? What? How did you get my number?” I turn and look at Jess with wide eyes. 

“Sam. That’s not important. I need to tell you something.” Bobby rushes it. Just from his tone, I know something wrong. 

“What is it, Bobby?” Jess crosses her arms and tilts her head toward me. Silently asking me if something was wrong. I simply nod and turn to the window. 

“Well, boy. I know you weren’t very close with your father but… Something got him. He didn’t make it.” Bobby sighs.

“Wait, what? No. Dad is one of the best. That’s not possible! What happened?” I sit on the bed and motion for Jess to sit with me. 

“Dean and your dad went off for a hunt for a few days. It wasn’t a hard one but when it got a hold of your dad, he was gone by the time dean got to him. It got dean too but he was able to get out.” 

I shake my head, my eyes starting to sting.

“Is Dean okay? Please tell me he’s at least okay.” I feel jess wrap her arms around me. 

“He’s in the hospital. It’s been a few days and he hasn’t woken up. I thought I should call you just in case…” Bobby sighs.

“Where are you guys?” I ask quickly. 

“Jericho, California.” He answers.

“I’ll be right there!” I hang out and turn to Jess.

“Jess…”

She smiles and shakes her head.

“It’s family, Sam. Go see your brother. Make sure he’s okay. I know you and your father didn’t see eye to eye but go!” 

I sigh and smile at her. “Can you come with me please?” 

Jess smiles and agrees. 

“Of course I will.”

 

\--Bobby's POV--

I hang up the phone and head back to dean’s room.

“Hey Cas, how you hanging?” The dark haired man at the foot of the bed, raises his head.

“Bobby. He needs to wake up soon. I can’t lose him…” He whispers and grabs Dean’s cold hand.

“I know, boy.” I place a hand on the boys shoulder. “I called Sam. He’s on his way here.”

Castiel turns his head quickly. “Maybe I should leave before he gets here. I’ll go back to the house and get things ready.”

“No Idjit. You deserve to be here as much as Sam does.”

“But… I shouldn’t be meeting Sam like this! I know that Sam means so much to him, but Dean doesn’t want me to meet him. I should go.” Cas gets up, kisses dean’s forehead and grabs his coat.

“Call me if he wakes up, please.”

“Of course Boy, but you should stay here. He’ll want to see you when he wakes up.” I try to argue but he just shakes his head.

“He won’t notice I’m gone. He needs to catch up with his brother. See ya Bobby.” He nods and leaves.

I turn to the boy in the bed. “Dean you need to wake up soon.” 

 

\--Sam's POV--

“Bobby?” I called out when I saw him talking to one of the doctors.

He turns around and grins. “Hey Boy! And who is this?” He smiles at Jess.

“Oh. Hello my name’s Jessica. Nice to meet you.” She shakes bobby’s hand.

“Bobby, this is my girlfriend of 2 years.” I introduce her.

Bobby laughs and shakes his head. “You leave for three years and you’ve grown at least two feet, have a bunch of hair and a girl at your side? You Winchesters…”

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” I ask bobby who suddenly drops his grin.

“I’m not supposed to be the one to tell you this. But your dumb ass of a brother probably won’t tell you ever.” Bobby shakes his head again and motions us to sit outside the room. “It’s quite a story. Trust me. You wouldn’t believe it unless you saw them together…”

“Bobby just tell me.” I roll my eyes at Bobby’s stalling.

“Okay, boy! Keep your pants on. So you know the day you left, Dean ran out to get you to stop?”

I nod. “Yeah, Dean told me he wanted me to stay, at least a few more months but I told him no and left anyways.”

Bobby sighs and plugs off his cap. “Get Prepared for this boy, it is one hell of a story.”


	2. The Story

“Bobby! I can’t believe Dad just let him walk out like that! He… He could get in danger and I… Bobby Help Me I can’t do this alone. Dad just…” Dean hiccuped through the phone. I knew the boy had been crying.

“Dean. Where’s your old man?” I asked him.

“After Sammy left, He… He got mad at me for letting him leave. I couldn’t do anything! I know mom would have wanted him to go and live his dreams! We all know that Sammy wasn’t made for this life. He deserves it, Bobby. He deserves something better than what we grew up with…” Dean said slowly, trying not to cry again.

“Dean. Where is your father?!” I asked him again.

“He left.” Dean said and all I could hear was silence.

“Dean, do you have the impala or a car…?”

“Yeah. Baby is still here.” Dean sighs.

“Boy, Get in the damn car and drive over here. Now.” I yelled over the phone and hung up.

 

After an hour of waiting, the impala pulls into the driveway. I look out the window and I knew dean was broken. Dean sat in the car for another 5 minutes, before getting out.

“Boy! You look terrible!” I pulled him into a hug and dean let it all out.

“Please, Bobby. Don’t. Don’t leave me too.” Dean sobbed.

“Ya Idjit, I ain’t going nowhere.” I answered and pulled him into the house.

-

“Why are you telling me this bobby?” I feel tears start to sting my hands and grab Jess’s hand.

“Because boy, it gets worse than that.” Bobby sighs and continues.

-

“Boy! Don’t you walk out of this house!” I yelled at dean.

“Bobby, Its been two months. I can’t handle this anymore! Give me the letter.” Dean stared at me. I knew this might be the last time I see him.

“Dean, how do you think your father is going to feel about this?! What about Sam? Do you really think this is the way to do it?!” I yelled at him, trying to knock some sense into the boy’s head.

“I don’t care anymore, Bobby! I can’t live like this! Dad doesn’t give two shits if I was dead! He would probably prefer if I was dead! And Sammy? He’d get over it! I bet he’s too busy with his classes and a girl. I’m leaving. Bye Bobby.” Dean grabbed the opened letter and made his way to the door.

“Dean.” He turned around to look at me. “If you change your mind on the way, Please call me.”

He nodded and walked out.

-

“Wait, He tried to kill himself?!” I stare in shock at bobby.

He nods and sighs. “He wanted to but something stopped him or I should say someone.”

“What? He met someone? Who is she? Is she here?” Bobby puts his hands up and shakes his head.

“Sam. He doesn’t want you to know anything…” Bobby sighs.

“What? I bring Jess for emotional support then I hear that dean has a girlfriend and doesn’t want me to know!” I yell. I could feel my blood starting to boil.

Jess puts her arm on my shoulder. “Sam. I’m sure dean has a good reason for him not to tell you.”

I sigh. Why is Jess always right?

“But that doesn’t mean he should!” I argued.

“You have to realize boy, when he started this relationship, he didn’t think it wasn’t going to last this long. He also thought you wanted nothing to do with him so yeah he didn’t drive them up to Stanford for you to meet his partner. But you never told us of Jess. I knew about dean’s relationship from the start. He was hesitant at first but dean told john too. John wasn’t to happy about his choices but when he saw them, he knew. I knew. Everyone who saw them knew they loved each other…” Bobby tries to explain.

“Bobby. Still he could have wanted to tell me! I wanted to tell you guys about Jess but dad’s the one who told me not to come back if I left.” I sigh and wrap an arm around Jess.

Bobby looks up at me. “Sam. Dean doesn’t want you to see him the way others see him for his relationship. He couldn’t handle any insults from you. Especially when it has to deal with someone he loves…”

I stop for a second. “Why would I insult him for being in a relationship?”

Bobby sighs, rubs his face and puts his cap back on. “I shouldn’t be the one to tell you but I know Cas wants to be back here. Because Boy, He doesn’t have a girlfriend! He has a boyfriend. Well, almost fiancé.”

“Whoa. What? Almost Fiancé?” I barely utter out the words.

Bobby nods and smiles slightly. “Yeah, dean was going to pop the question next week on their anniversary.”

“So he wasn’t going to tell me that one he has a boyfriend and two that he plans on getting married to him?” I sigh and leans against Jess.

Bobby nods. “Well boy, he was terrified! He didn’t know how you would react.”

“I can’t believe he’d think so low of me! He practically raised me! Why in the world would he think that I would hate him or insult him for that?!” I whisper. I can’t believe him!

Bobby chuckles lightly. “I told them both that they had nothing to worry about! Especially since it isn’t really a surprise that dean would settle with a guy. He didn’t do very well with girls anyways!”

I laugh and shake my head. “Come on, Can we see dean now?”

Bobby pats me on the shoulder and leads us to the room.


	3. Dean Wakes Up

-Dean's POV-

 

"Wait, Winchester. You just wait. I'm going to get my filthy hands on your beloved and stain the carpets with his blood!" the demon cackles.

I growl and get ready to carve its lungs out. No one is going to touch Cas! "You wish, Bitch!" I yell at her and stalk my way towards her, stepping over my father's empty body.

The demon laughs again and throws me to the wall.

I drift off into darkness with Cas's name in my throat.

-

I open my eyes quickly and try to look around the room. Groaning when I feel pain shoot up my leg.

"Dean?" Sammy says. Wait Sammy? He shouldn't be here!

Unless... I can't be dead! I can't leave Cas, not now!

"Boy, Stop thinking! You ain't dead!"

"Why is Sammy here?" I croak out. Damn I need some water.

A young blonde in a Stanford sweatshirt hands me a glass off water. I look at her confused for a second.

"Because Idjit! You gave me a scare!" Bobby rolls his eyes.

I look around the room again and frown. "Cas. Where's Cas?" I try to ask Bobby.

Bobby looks at me.

"Damn it Bobby. Where's Cas?! He should be here!" I say a little clearer.

"The boy went back to the house before Sam came. He said there were certain things you two still needed to talk about..." Bobby looks at Sam and back at me.

"Call him! Call him Now! No he can't be alone right now. Get me up!" I pull the covers off, not caring that I'm in a hospital gown. "Get this shit off me. I need to see him!"

Bobby and Sam look at each other then back at me.

"What?!" I yell at him.

"Dean you really shouldn't get up. You'll hurt yourself more. Come on just lay down." Sam tries to reason with me.

I growl at him. "You don't get it Sam! You don't know things. Bobby! Help Me! I need to get up. Cas. Cas could be in trouble! I need to..." I stop to try and catch my breath but I can't.

"Sam. He's hyperventilating! Give him the water and get me a wet cloth." The blonde fixes the blanket around me and grabs the water from Sam.

"Drink." She places the water in my hands.

I put the drink to my lips and take a gulp.

"Slower." She orders as she gets the cloth.

I nod and slowly sip it, trying to regain my breath.

Sam rubs my back while the blonde dabs the cloth on my head.

"Breathe, Dean. It's okay." The blonde talks softly.

Bobby turn around with his phone to his ear.

"Dean. Tell me what happened when you were hunting." He asks quickly still holding the phone.

I knew that face. Cas wasn't answering his phone.

I turn to Sam quickly then back at the blonde.

"It's okay, Dean. She knows about it. Just tell us." Sam nods.

I look at him crazily for a second then back to bobby. After this is over, we are having a talk about this.

"Demon." I whisper. "Bobby. That thing wanted Cas! He was gonna..." I hiccup. I turn my face to the side to hold my tears in.

"Balls Boy! I shouldn't have let him leave the damn room! Hopefully the traps and wards can hold... Come on, We have to go now. Jess you know how to get those needles out without killing the boy?" Bobby turns to Jess, who nods and starts working on the needles in my arm.

"Sam, go get Dean some clothes so we can get the hell out of here." He pushes Sam out of the room and starts to rewrap some of my cuts.

-


	4. Cas is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I change Point of Views a lot in this chapter! Enjoy!

-Bobby's POV-

We pull the impala into the driveway, and it hits us. Sulfur was surrounding the place.

“Damn it!” I groan as I see half the wards torn down and park the car.

“Come on, Jess. Let’s go check the rest and ward this place back up.” Sam grabs some stuff from the trunk of their car as Jess pulls her hair back.

Dean pales at the sight of the house.

“Come on, Boy! We need to see if Cas is still here!” I get out and shut the door.

Dean grabs his knife that Cas made him and slams the door.

Everyone flinches at that.

Sam looks at me and I just shrug and follow the idiot towards the house.

Dean went to scan the porch while I grabbed my keys for the house.

“Damn! The door won’t open!” I holler at dean.

After a minute, dean doesn’t answer me.

I turn and dean is frozen there, staring into the window.

“what is it boy?”

Dean widens his eyes and goes for the window.

"DEAN!"

 

-Cas's POV-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

“I know. I know. I’m coming.” I mutter to the oven and pull out the pie.

Taking a deep breath, I smile. “Dean will love this.”

I turn to put the pie on the counter when a woman pops in front of me.

Startled, I dropped the pie.

“Crap! That took me hours!” I use the pie falling as an excuse to crouch down and grab my knife from my boot. I could smell the sulfur coming off her.

The demon flashes its eyes when I dig the knife into her leg and pull her down.

She takes a swipe at my head but I was too fast. I pull the knife out of her leg and point it to her throat.

“What do you want? Why are you here?!” I growl out at her. The loud rumble starts outside and gets closer. The house begins to shake. Shit.

“My Master will come for you!”

“Who is it?!” I yell at her.

The demon laughs and before it could leave, I place my hand on her mouth and dig the knife into her side.

The door bangs open and I realize I have to take on whatever amount of demons there are alone. This isn’t going to end well. I groan and start fighting with the first idiots I see.

10 demons down and more coming. I’m starting to lose faith. I know I am going to die here if more get here. This knife isn’t going to cut it.

“Wow Castiel! I’m surprised you lasted this long!” A tall demon chuckles and claps his hands.

Turning around to glare at him, two demons grab my arms to hold me back.

“Screw you!” I snarl out.

He rolls his eyes. “So I heard Dean is in terrible condition. Haha! And to think that one of mine did that to him…”

I try to push the demon off so I can get away.

“Uh-uh. You aren’t going anywhere, lover boy. You are coming with us.” He orders them to cuff me.

I spit in the demons face, causing him to punch me in my already bruised ribs.

“Shithead.” It muttered.

I smirk at it. “Well thank you.”

Just as they finally finished cuffing me, I give one last kick to my right causing the demon to drop. I turn and swing my cuffed hands at the demons face. As soon as the other demon drops, I make a run for it.

The front door slams shut.

“I don’t think so.” He smirks and snaps his fingers.

“DEAN!”

Everything went dark. 

-Dean's POV- 

Shit. This is all my fault! I’m going to kill whoever touched him! I feel a growl building up in my chest as I make my way into the house to look at the damage. Stopping into the kitchen, my heart drops. Pie was all over the floor. The anger is quickly replaced with a sob. I turn and hold onto the counter. My head starts to spin and work into overdrive. I should have never took the hunt. I should have left him back at the store. I should have never said yes. I feel my heart ache at every thought.

“Dean.”

I lower my head and grip the counter tighter.

“Dean.”

I shake my head. I can’t look at Sam right now. Not when I can feel it. I can feel my brain start to break down. Tears start to make their way out. No. I can’t cry right now.

“Leave him alone, Sam.” Bobby pushes him out of the kitchen. He groans at the mess on the floor.

I go to grab a mop to keep my mind off it.

“No.” Bobby grabs it out of my hand and shoves me towards the back door. “Go. Use one of the old junks out back.”

“But bobby I need to…”

“No. I got it. Go.”

I run out the back door and kick on the old beaters.

“Stupid.” I mutter as I kick it again.

“I’m so stupid.” I feel the tears escape.

I grab the crow bar that’s on the ground and swing.

CRASH

I hit the window, then the door, and the hood.

Stupid. That’s all I am.

I hear a sob and realize its coming from me. Sinking to the ground, I let more tears go. The wall broke and I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Wrapping my arms around my legs, I drop my head on my knees. Dad was right. This is too much.

I close my eyes and as the tears flow, I remember the first time I met Castiel.


	5. How I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Dean met Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Castiel pulled Dean from the hell in his mind rather than actual hell. Enjoy!

BRRINGG

The bell on the door rings as I open it. I keep my head down and make my way through the gas station. I grab a bottle of water and look at the beers. Should I grab some…? Nah. I should be sober for this and plus I have some stronger stuff in the trunk. I look through the snack aisle and then shake my head. I’m not hungry. I walk up to the counter and put the water on it.

“40 on Pump 2, Please.” I mumble, pulling out some cash.

“Oh. Your car’s a beauty. Is that all? It’ll be 40 dollars.” A deep voice fills the room. My heart flutters in my chest and I slowly look up.

The cashier smiles lightly at me. I feel my face flush, and all I see is blue. Damn, his eyes are so blue.

I hand him the cash and continue to look at him. He puts the money in the machine and looks back at me.

I look down and my heart won’t stop fluttering, my head screaming at me to grab him and hold on tight. He hands me the water bottle and grins.

“Have a good day.” He answers.

I feel blood spread across my face and I take it from him.

“You too.” I response and make my way to Baby to fill her up.

As I put the gas in, I realize he didn’t charge me for the water. My face gets even hotter.

I look back at the window to the gas station and watch him ring up some girl. He nods and smiles politely at her. The smile was different. He turns and waves at me lightly. I smile back at him and nod, getting into the impala.

As the door shuts, I stop. Looking at myself in the mirror, I see myself smiling in a way that I have never seen. What was this stranger doing to me?

I put the car in drive and pull out of the gas station. 5 minutes later, I make it the outside of town. Something in me makes me stop the car before I pass over the city line.

Blue eyes. That smile. His voice.

I huff and lay my head on the wheel. What is he doing to me?

My eyes land on the open letter in the passenger seat. I shake my head. I’m so freaking stupid.

I feel like I’m going to breakdown any minute. I don’t think I can wait to give Sammy the letter. I might just drive off the road and hit a tree. A million different ways to crash the car come to my head, making me grip the wheel even tighter.

Knock, knock.

I jump and look at the window.

Blue eyes.

How the hell…?

He opens my door and smiles lightly at me.

“I thought you would be here. Something in my gut told me to come get you. Scoot over. You look terrible and no condition to drive.” He gestures me to move lightly.

I continue to stare at his blue eyes, confused.

He smiles kindly at me, and touches my hands that are still gripped to the wheel. I gasp softly at the tingling feeling I got when he touched my hands. He must have felt it to cause he stops for a second and turns to meet my eyes. He removes my hands from the wheel, while never breaking eye contact.

“Angel?” My mouth blurts out before I could think.

The man laughs and blushes lightly. “No. Sorry to get your hopes up. But if it helps, I was named after one.” He grins at me and gets in the drivers seat. “My name’s Castiel.”

“D-dean.” I blush at how close we are and scoot into the passenger seat.

“Well, Dean. It’s nice to meet you. How about we go to a diner? I know one that serves the best pie.” He looks over at me as he starts the car.

I nod and look down at my hands. Why am I so flustered? I can’t even look at him without feeling like I’m having a heart attack. Wait, I’m letting him drive baby?! How? I didn’t even let Sammy drive her. God damn, my head hurts.

I just sigh and look out the window.

-

The diner was different than what I expected. It was more homey. Me and Cas talked for hours before the waitress finally told us it was time to leave. I looked back at the car and then back at Cas.

He smiles at me. “You know, I have an extra room at my place if you want to…” He blushes.

I could feel myself smiling. “Sure. If you don’t mind.”

He breaks out in a grin. “Of course not.”

I ended up staying for a good week before the thought went through my head.

“Shit.”

“What is it?” Cas looks up from the book he was reading.

“I forgot. I need to call bobby.” I sigh and sit up from where I was laying in his lap. Usually I would find it weird but not with Cas. There’s just something about him.

“Go ahead. I’ll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need me.” He closes his book, places his glasses on the coffee table and leaves with a smile.

Sighing, I pick up my phone and dial Bobby’s number.

“YA IDJIT!” I wince and pull the phone away for a second.

“Hey Bobby…” I answer slowly.

“You had me and your father worried! What the hell?! First you leave like that, and don’t call for a week! Your father was ready to get every hunter out there looking for you! And after thinking you were dead, I get a call from a freaking hunter saying he spotted you. ALIVE! I thought I told ya to call me If something happened?!” Bobby rants out. I could hear dad talking to bobby.

“Bobby…” I sigh and lean against the couch.

“What happened, boy? You didn’t even make it to Sam! Did you change your mind or…?” He lowers his voice a little.

I look back to the door that separated the living room and kitchen.

“Bobby. I don’t. I don’t know how to explain it. I’m still trying to get my head around it.” I whisper into the phone.

“Why are you whispering, Idijit?” I could feel bobby rolling his eyes.

“Can I ask you a serious question, Bobby?”

“Of course boy! Spit it out already before I die of old age!” Bobby sighs.

“Bobby this is serious! I swear I’m going crazy!” Bobby chuckles through the phone.

“More than usual?” He jokes.

“Bobby, have you ever met someone who makes you feel… Feel like you could do anything and everything? Like you could do no wrong in their eyes? Someone that with one look has you spilling secrets even your closest family didn’t know? And just made you feel like… Like you were finally safe. After years of constant running. God Bobby! I only just met him and I feel like I never want to leave! And to top it off, after fucking ONE hour I spilled the beans! He had me fucking saying things I would never tell anyone! I don’t know what the hell is happening, Bobby! From the moment I met him…” I stop ranting to breathe. “Bobby, He saved me.”

I sit back and stare at the ceiling.

Bobby was quiet for a second then I could hear him get out of his chair and walk somewhere.

“Dean.” He saying lowly. Probably so Dad couldn’t hear.

“Listen to me boy. You keep this fella you got! If he’s making you feel this way, Damn it Dean! You never leave his damn side! I don’t care what anyone else says! Not even your father. You do what makes you happy and NEVER leave him. That feeling… That feeling is worth fighting for.” Bobby takes a deep breathe. “What have you guys been doing this past week?”

I feel my face flush. “Well, he works at a gas station for a few hours to keep busy but got time off to stay with me and we would go to his bookstore. I helped him clean it up a bit. Put some new shelves and AC in there. We spent time talking and sorting out more of his books. After that we would come back to his place, He’d read and I would watch tv. When dinner time comes, depending on how we felt, either we both would cook or he would…”

“Dean. Just be careful. And call me weekly if not daily.”

“I will, bobby.”

“Dean.” I turn to see Cas stick his head out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Dinner’s ready. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.” He smiles and leaves.

“Go. Your man is waiting for you.” Bobby laughs.

“Shut up. Wait, you never told me what that feeling was!”

“It’s love, Idjit.” And with that he hung up.


	6. How am I supposed to find him?

-Cas's POV-

I open my eyes and grab my head.

What the hell? Someone must have hit my head.

I look around and see that I am in a old warehouse. Typical. Demons just can't find nice, clean places?

"Good. You are awake!"

I turn and see a female walking towards me. Her eyes flash black as she gets closer.

"Careful, He's a Novak. You know their blood!" Another demon calls out to the female.

"Yeah yeah." She waves it off.

I look at them, confused. "What are you talking about?"

They look at each other and laugh.

"You don't know? Well You'll find out out later when the boss gets here." And with that, they left.

I wish Dean was here. I look at my hands that are chained up with certain writings on them.

They look familiar...

"Ow!" A searing pain goes through my head.

I close my eyes and wish I was with Dean.

-

"Hey Angel!" Dean grins as he enters the house covered in oil.

I look up from the ancient book in my lap and roll my eyes at my nickname that Dean has so fondly given me.

"So how bout lunch?" He leans over the couch to kiss the side of my head, grinning.

"Dean. If you get oil and grease on the couch you are cleaning it." I smile up at him.

"Angel, this couch is a lot more dirtier even without the oil and grease all over it." Dean wraps his arms around my shoulders.

He leans down and kisses me.

I shake my head. "Go Take a shower. You're getting it all over the couch."

He gives me a smirk. "Take one with me?"

"Do you want to take this hunt with your father? I need to do some research."

Dean kisses my neck. "Angel."

"Dean."

Dean walks around the couch and grabs the book, placing it on the coffee table. He pulls me off the couch and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Dean!"

He kisses my forehead. "You work too much, Angel. Take a shower with me?"

He kisses my jaw. Then down my neck. My collarbone.

I grip his shoulders. "Bath?"

Dean grins at me and drags me to our bathroom.

An hour later, Dean and I lay in our bed. He has his arms around my waist and my head is on his chest.

"Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"You know you mean so much to me, right?"

I look up and kiss his jaw. "Of Course. And you mean so much to me too."

He nods and hugs me a bit tighter.

I just smile and snuggle into him. 

-

“Bobby?” Sam looks at bobby with a sigh. 

Bobby looks up from cleaning up the mess that was made. “What do you want boy? Why don’t you help me clean this damn mess up!” he grunts. 

Sam nods and grabs a trash bag. 

Jess walks into the kitchen and smiles. “I finished the wards. Need any help?” She asks. 

Bobby shakes his head and looks outside when a loud crash is made. He just sighs and goes back to sweeping. 

“What was that?!” Sam looks around. 

“Dean. Bashing an old beater out back. Probably with a bat.” Bobby huffs and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Why??” Jess takes a seat at the table and looks between Sam and Bobby. 

Bobby stops sweeping, puts the broom down and sits across from her. “You guys have to realize something. Dean was used to John leaving him alone. He had to deal with you leaving. It got to the point where he didn’t want to see anyone but me. He would drive here or call me and demand a hunt. When he met Castiel, everything changed. He had someone who stood by his side no matter how stupid his plans were. Cas talked him out of so much damage. He stayed through every fight and hunt.” 

“So He lost someone he loves?” Jess nods to Bobby.

“Pretty much. He will probably break down then tear every inch of the country looking for him…” 

The back door bangs open. 

Everyone turns and sees Dean walk in, rubbing his face. “So.” Dean clears his throat. “Bobby are you going to help me find him?” 

“Of course boy! I’ll go pull up the notes Cas and I had from you and johns hunt.” Bobby heads to the library. 

Sam looks at Dean. “Dean. We’re gonna help you too…” 

“No.”

Jess and Sam look at each other then back at Dean.

“What?” Sam asks.

“No. You two need to get back to school. I have bobby and I know a few hunters who will be happy to help find Cas.” Dean grabs a beer from the fridge. 

“But Dean. We can help! You know that.” Sam argues. 

Dean sighs. “Sammy. Listen to me. You are in the school you always wanted. You have a beautiful woman to call yours. You are so close to doing the very thing Dad tried to hold you back on! Ok? So Please. Just do me a favor and don’t get involved. There was a reason I never told you about Cas! You came to see if I was okay. I’m alive. It was nice to meet you Jess. Please Sammy. Just listen to me and do this for me.” Dean plops into the seat and takes a sip of his beer. 

It was silent for a good few minutes then Sam spoke up. 

“Why didn’t you want me to meet him?”

Dean glares at him. “Why didn’t you ever call me when you got there?”

Sam looks down at the table. 

Dean gets up and grabs his jacket from the chair. 

“Dean…” 

“Sammy, That’s why I didn’t want you to meet him! You wanted nothing to do with my life so I wasn’t going to haul ass over there and tell you all about him! Hell, You never answered the damn phone and changed your number. Why are you even still here? I told you when you left that no matter what you could call me anytime about anything! I asked you to call me to let me know when you got there safely! But No. As soon as you walked out that door, I knew you were going to call me or anything! I knew you were cutting me and dad out of your life. To live that normal apple pie life! That’s why you won’t meet him. That’s why you and jess won’t be helping us. It was nice seeing you again, but you should leave. I need to go find him.” Dean shouts and leaves the room. 

Sam sighs and shakes his head. 

“Sam. I know he said those things but we need to say and help! He’s only going to let the stress and hurt get to him. He’s your brother and all but you need to set things right and help him even If he’s being a dick and doesn’t want it.” Jess shakes her head, smiling. 

“I know Jess. I wasn’t planning on leaving yet.” 

-Dean's POV-

I chug another beer as I search for something demonic or any sign of Cas. I reach for my beer and realize it's empty. Ugh. I turn to get up and see the clock.

3:45am

Shit. Have I really been staring at this damn laptop for that long?

"Dean?" I hear a yawn and then see Sam's girlfriend, Jess.

"Oh, Hey Jess."

"How's everything going?" She grabs two beers and sits down next to me.

"I'm looking through Cas's notes from the Hunt I was just on before all of this and this shit makes no sense. I tried to search for the things he did but i keep getting nothing. Like how the hell did he even find them in the first place?" I huff and nod a thanks for the beer.

Jess just laughs and turns the laptop to look at the notes.

"Hmm. Well lets see what you got. Okay.... Maybe... No.... That didn't work... Well Damn. The reason you can't understand it is because half of this stuff is in another language, Dean." She shakes her head.

I sigh and slam my head on the table. "How am I supposed to find him?" Shit don't cry Dean.

Jess places her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure we can find a way! Maybe you should get some rest though. I'm going to head back to bed. Try to get some sleep. Goodnight Dean." She gets up and leaves.

"Night."

How am I supposed to sleep in bed without Cas?

Shut up Dean. You've done it before!

I close the laptop and clear my mess. I stop at the stairs and decide against it.

I'll sleep on the couch...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want more!


End file.
